ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 7teen Characters
Playable characters *Scott Spencer aka The Hero (Weapon changer) *Jonesy Garcia aka The Cooler (Ninja Armor) *Caitlin Cooke aka The Cute Cry Baby (Keyblade Wielder) * *Wyatt Williams aka The Black man musical (Guitar warrior/Mystical powers) *Jen Masterson aka The hot one (Jedi/Sith) *Jude Lizowski aka The Skater (Cyber gadget player) *Nikki Wong aka The Bad ass (Fighter/magical gauntlet) Guest Playable Characters *Courtney (Keyblade Wielder) Drama series - Day 18, In *Scott Pilgrim (Fighter) Pillgrim vs The World - Day 35, *Stitch (Alien) & Stitch - Day 150, When they still Walking and they're see stitch and "it" attacks Nikki. But,Caitlin thinks stitch is cute and she hugs it. but, Stitch claws her.So,they battle it. After Stitch defeats, Scott decide he or it wants to join he side. Non-Playable Characters *Eliza (Support role) - a Mysterious girl who appears in scott's dreams. Until he saw her in the rains. She's start Day 60. Family *Ginger Portman - Scott's aunt.she's is the side of his mother. *Josh Portman - Scott's cousin and he still a collage with his friend,Conner. Scott met him when he was 1 year old. *Ryan - Josh's roommate and best friend.he still at collage. *Courtney masterson - Galleria Mall *Ron the Rent-a-Cop- he's Mall Security and respect. he hates teenagers/kids when gets troubles. Include Jonesy and their geng, they are most rivals and he has a new enemy Scott. they met in mall at Midnight Day 2/3. they called them codenames: **Night Trasher (Scott) **Maverick (Jonesy) **Cupcake (Caitlin) **Gym Sock (Jen) **Coffee Pot (Wyatt) **Hang Ten (Jude) **Nose Ring (Nikki) *Darth Mall - *Wayne - *The Clones - **Chrissy - Leader of the clones and Ass.Manager of khaki barn. **Kirsten - **Kristen - * *Serena *Blade and Christo *Coach Halder High School *Pricipal William Oxville *Mr.Thonsom Geo.teacher *Tricia - Caitlin's former best friend. *Tara - years ago, she was considered to be the hottest girl in school.Now, she is Gresser and always bulling on Jonesy because he ruins her plans to get her boyfriend back from Tricia. And he call her "shalow". *Lydia - Jonesy and gang are afaid of her because she's ovallrall crazy. Except Scott, He thinks she looks fine until he realize she's crazy. Turns out, she's crazy in love with him. *Justin - Tara's Ex boyfriend. Neutral Characters ''' *Kartesser (berserker knight) - he begins Day 7, He'll returns Day 367 *Rito X (Ninja Demon) - he begins Day 9, He'll returns Day 367 *Doppelgängers - they are the same weapons and powers. They start in Day 150. **Ryan (Weapon changer) - New Leader and Replace Tricia on they side. **Smithy (Ninja Armor) - **Katie (Keyblade wielder) - **Wendall (Guitar warrior/mystical powers) - **Jane (Jedi/Sith) - **Josh (Cyber gadget player) - **Vikki (Fighter/magical gauntlet) - '''Antagonist *Zeet Boss *Ximenext () *Dark Scott (Weapon changer) Bosses *Dark Jonesy (Ninja Armor) *Dark Caitlin (Keyblade wielder) *Dark Jen (Jedi/Sith) *Dark Wyatt (Guitar warrior/mystical powers) *Dark Jude (Cyber Gadget player) *Dark Nikki (Fighter/magical gauntlet) *Dark Tara (Rage carnage) *Dark Ron the rent-a-cop (Demon Avatar) *Dark Tricia (Keyblade wielder darkside) *Dark Marlowe (Demon Vampire) *Dark Couch Ultimate Bosses *Dark apprentice (Jedi/Sith) wars the force unleashed 2 DLC - Day 122 Cameo *Edd (Ed,Edd n Eddy High school) - he starts Day 54 * *Lo (Stoked) - Opening only Category:Characters